Cuatro Casas
by Ith1ldin
Summary: Shura x Camus [TERMINADO] Conversaciones a lo largo y ancho de los últimos cuatro templos del Zodiaco, centradas en una relación ya terminada... o no [Diox, soy malísima para los resúmenes XD ]
1. Los dos peces

**_Cuatro casas_ **

**_1. Los dos peces _**

Vuelvo con las dos tazas prometidas a la cámara principal del templo, habilitada como sala de estar. La primera de ellas, que contiene un café solo bien cargado, la deposito del otro lado de la mesa auxiliar, donde su destinatario aguarda su llegada sin mucho interés, enfrascado en asuntos intuyo mucho menos triviales, a los que obedece su presencia aquí. Me permito retener en mi posesión el segundo recipiente, dando un sorbo largo del té con leche que alberga en su interior, y tomo asiento en una mullida butaca, frente a mi camarada. Bien. Con esto, creo que ya estoy preparado para lo que sea que me tenga que contar.

- Oye, Afrodita… - se pone en pie, inusualmente nervioso. Quizás hubiera sido más conveniente traerle una tila en lugar del café-, me lo he pensado mejor: no estoy tan seguro de querer hablar de esto… es una tontería, no merece la pena. Gracias, y perdón por molestarte.

Pues empezamos bien… Después de horas convenciéndole, hasta el punto de casi sacarle a rastras de su casa, de que si le confiaba sus tribulaciones a alguien se sentiría mejor, vuelve a amedrentarse. Reiría, dado lo infantil de la situación, si mi paciencia, que no es poca, no se encontrara ya en su límite. Y también mi curiosidad, no nos vamos a engañar. Pocas cosas deben existir en este mundo susceptibles de arredrar a un caballero de oro de la orden del Zodíaco hasta el punto de convertirle en un ser tan vulnerable como el que comienza ahora a caminar hacia la salida. Especialmente a alguien como el caballero de Acuario, a quien jamás vi inmutarse por nada. Libero mi molestia con un bufido. ¿Le tiro un par de rosas para disuadirlo?

Opto mejor por la diplomacia.

- Camus, vuelve aquí… - empleo un tono serio, aunque tranquilo, haciendo valer las supuestas madurez y autoridad que mis dos años más de vida me otorgan, y la relativa amistad existente entre nosotros. Eso sí, más le vale que me obedezca; no pienso levantarme del sillón y rogarle una y mil veces que se quede para intentar ayudarle o, al menos, servirle como vía de desahogo. Si no me he hartado lo suficiente como para desistir y dejar que se busque la vida, mi segunda opción disuasoria serán mis rosas rojas.

Afortunadamente para él, se detiene y gira ciento ochenta grados. No parece muy convencido, pero acaba regresando al sofá.

- Mejor así. Bueno, ahora que estamos todos¿me vas a contar qué te ocurre? No has ido a entrenar un solo día en dos semanas, ni se te ha visto el pelo fuera. No es algo muy común en uno de los caballeros más disciplinados de la Orden, como comprenderás… Y, por si se te pasa por la cabeza, sé que no has estado enfermo: he preguntado a tus sirvientes.

Suspira.

- Digamos que… es algo "personal" - ¿Personal¿Camus de Acuario? Vaya…Toda una novedad, aunque, pensándolo bien, en cualquier otra persona sería uno de los primeros temas a tocar. No puedo evitar sentirme un poco injusto al considerar a mi interlocutor como un aparte, aunque, después de todo, ésa es la fama que se ha forjado desde que lo conozco.

- ¿Personal¿En qué sentido?

- Verás… - hace una pausa mientras da un sorbo al café. Supongo que a estas alturas ya no estará tan caliente. Parece darse cuenta de algo, y se interrumpe antes incluso de comenzar – Antes de nada, tienes que prometerme que no se lo contarás a nadie. Esto es muy importante. Por favor…

- Lo prometo. – A estas alturas, con tal de que hable, hasta le preparo la cena. Guardar silencio no me costará esfuerzo alguno, no soy un chivato.

Aliviado al darle mi palabra, relaja su espalda a la vez que espira, hasta apoyarla contra el respaldo.

- Gracias. El caso es… - titubea una vez más. ¡Por Atenea, que diga algo ya!- que me gusta alguien.

Por mera educación me veo obligado a forzar a mis párpados a mantener su posición y no abrirse como platos. Mi sorpresa es más que notoria ante la revelación, mas trato de disimularla como mejor pueda. Llevo hasta mis labios la taza de té, consciente de que una vez más me toca ejercer como "consejero sentimental". Debo tener algún tipo de imán, que sin cesar atrae hacia mí tales asuntos, o una innata capacidad de alcahuete. Lo que nunca concebiría posible es encontrarme a Camus como parte implicada.

- Ya veo. Y no te corresponde¿verdad?

Una cierta melancolía lo envuelve justo antes de pronunciar su respuesta. He debido acertar. Amores no correspondidos…sigh, tan indeseablemente frecuentes.

- Oh, sí…todo lo contrario. – ¿Qué? Ahora me he liado.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

- Es una larga historia.

- Soy todo oídos. – suspira de nuevo, y su vista se pierde sondeando el bruno interior de su taza. Yergue la cabeza de nuevo, encarándome, y comienza a hablar.

- Está bien…podría decir que todo comenzó hará unas cuatro, cinco semanas. La verdad es que ya me atraía desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero me lo negaba, al considerarlo un imposible, y totalmente contrario a los principios en que fui educado como caballero. Además, nunca había contado con muchas esperanzas de que pudiera corresponderme, por lo cual lo guardé en secreto, como una especie de amor platónico. Así, de paso, podría seguir contando con su amistad.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Desde ya hacía unos días, había notado que estaba como ausente, su trato parecía más frío sin una razón aparente. Hasta que aquel día concreto, no recuerdo muy bien cómo surgió el tema ni en qué consistía exactamente, sólo que era una banalidad, derivamos en una agria, acalorada discusión. Lo acabé mandando a la mierda, literalmente, y…

- ¿"Lo"? – No puedo menos que interrumpir, al reparar en el pronombre -¿La persona que te gusta es otro hombre?

- Sí… - asiente sonrojado, bajando la mirada como si estuviera avergonzado. – Soy homosexual.

Con cada nueva revelación me impresiona más y más. ¿Él también es homosexual? Vaya…parece ser que el caballero de Acuario es toda una caja de sorpresas, lo había juzgado mal.

- Bueno, no tienes por qué admitirlo como si fuera algo malo. - Esboza una casi imperceptible sonrisa de agradecimiento, y supongo también que de complicidad, que veo totalmente innecesaria. Jamás lo consideraría de tal forma… sería arrojar piedras contra mi propio tejado, en cierto modo. Y, por lo que sé, no será ni el segundo ni el último caso que conozco en el Santuario. Una nueva duda me corroe: la identidad de "ese otro". ¿Será también un caballero? – Por cierto¿lo conozco?

Su silencio, cómo desvía su campo visual, su rostro nuevamente encendido, son delatores. Es decir, lo conozco. Y también ha mencionado que se encuentra entre sus amistades Veamos… ¿cuáles serían esas amistades¿Su discípulo? Poco probable. Lleva más de un año sin dejarse ver por el Santuario. Algo parecido podría decir de los restantes caballeros de Bronce, y nunca he sabido que confraternizara con caballero de Plata alguno…tal vez con Misty, también francés, pero puedo asegurar con total certeza que no se trata del caballero del Lagarto. O de lo contrario rodarán cabezas: una infidelidad es de una de las cosas que no puedo perdonar.

Esto reduce el círculo de "posibles" a…

- Es un caballero de oro. – Sí, en eso mismo estaba pensando. Supongo que al notarme enmudecido y con expresión ausente ha debido asumir hacia qué derroteros se encaminaban mis pensamientos, y se ha anticipado a ellos.

- Oh… - musito, con un leve deje de sorpresa. Mejor dejar para más adelante mis tareas detectivescas, y retomar cuanto antes el hilo principal de la conversación – Decías que habíais tenido una enardecida discusión, y lo habías mandado a la mierda.

- Así es. Regresé a mi templo, bastante enfadado, y puede que también un poco decepcionado por su comportamiento y el mío propio. Al rato llegó, cabizbajo y con la mirada sombría, pidiéndome permiso para entrar y hablar sobre un asunto importante. Después de disculparse…bueno, disculparnos, por el altercado previo, me comentó que había estado muy confundido últimamente, que no era consciente de si lo que sentía era correcto, y que había intentado evitarlo por todos los medios posibles, pero le había sido imposible, o, muy en el fondo, no había querido impedirlo, y ahora ya no veía otra salida. Acto seguido, se me declaró y, sin darme mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que me había dicho, me besó, yo le besé, y no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que ambos nos encontrásemos desnudos, retozando sobre mi cama. Entiende que no entre en muchos detalles.

- Es decir… a ti te gustaba él; a él le gustabas tú; los dos sentíais lo mismo hacia el otro, y terminasteis juntos. No veo dónde pueda estar el problema…

- No he terminado todavía. Por cierto – señala a las tazas, ya vacías –, creo que me vendría bien algo más fuerte. No te importa¿verdad?

No, en absoluto…de hecho, creo que también yo necesitaré un trago, porque cada vez entiendo menos. Niego sacudiendo mi cabeza, a la vez que me pongo en pie.

- ¿Te parece bien vodka? El que tengo no es una marca rusa, pero…

- Está bien… - desaparezco nuevamente, trayendo al poco dos vasos de cristal, y una botella medio llena. Deposito todo sobre la mesa, y es Camus el primero en servirse del transparente licor.

Mientras bebe, trato al menos de descartar posibilidades de entre los diez caballeros restantes: Mu de Aries había hecho voto de celibato, al igual que Shaka, si no me engaño; Aldebarán todavía continúa un poco deprimido después de que le dejara una muchacha ateniense, Aioria está comprometido con la amazona del Águila, y Deathmask acaba todos los fines de semana en la cama de alguna…además, nunca ha soportado al caballero de Acuario, cierto; Saga y Aioros creo que siguen juntos… Eso nos deja a Milo, Dohko y Shura. Dohko se pasa el día en el templo del Patriarca, rememorando batallitas junto a Shion, y Shura…su templo es adyacente al de la Vasija, son amigos desde hace años, y bastante afines en cuanto a carácter. Pero…dioses, no me lo imagino, tan recto, tan… "moral". ¿Milo, entonces? Podría ser, siempre ha alardeado de su ambigüedad sexual, es también de los mejores amigos de Camus, y a pesar de ello no es raro verlos discutiendo. Aunque eso desmentiría ciertos rumores bastante fiables acerca del caballero de Escorpio. Argh, no consigo disipar la incógnita. En el fondo, podría tratarse de cualquiera.

- ¿Listo para continuar? – asiente. Llena de nuevo el vaso, pero en esta ocasión lo deja sobre la mesa y vuelve a amoldarse a las mullidas curvas del sofá.

- Terminamos juntos aquel día, y el siguiente, y al próximo. Así durante unas dos semanas. Todo marchaba a la perfección. Aunque llevábamos nuestra relación en secreto, con escrupulosa discreción, pasábamos todo el tiempo posible en compañía del otro. El caso es que iba muy a la perfección, me atrevería a decir. Entonces lo estropeé todo: me entró pánico…

- Es algo muy normal. Siempre da un poco de miedo el pensar en que las cosas puedan salir mal. Pero, si quieres mi opinión, te diré que hay que arriesgarse. – arquea una ceja, señal de reprobación a mis palabras. Supongo que será por la interrupción. -Oh, perdón, he vuelto a interrumpirte. Continúa, Camus.

- No fue por eso, en realidad. El caso es que estábamos en su Casa, y después de…bueno, después de hacer el amor, me dijo que me quería. En ese preciso instante me bloqueé, empalidecí, y salí de la cama corriendo, el corazón completamente taquicárdico. Le dije que no iba "tan" en serio, y tuvimos una nueva agarrada que, en comparación con la discusión de hace un mes, deja a esta última en una alegre cancioncilla. Por resumir, él dijo que no estaba dispuesto a ser tan sólo un juego de cama y se sentía estafado, yo le repliqué que no le había dado motivos a pensar que pudiera obtener algo más de mí y entonces propuso terminar con todo. Acepté, y…punto final. – sonríe tristemente, lo que me lleva a suponer que hay alguna que otra incoherencia entre su modo de proceder y su sentir real.

- Perdona que te lo diga, pero hay detalles en los que me pierdo, o que no alcanzo a comprender. Acabas de comentar que te entró el pánico. ¿Fue porque te confesó que te amaba?

- En parte… En aquel momento me sentí embargado por una impresión totalmente desconocida y que nubló mi percepción. Quizás después de todo existe la "felicidad", o algo muy similar…el caso es que me abrumó, no podía controlarlo; me superaba, y me entró pánico, pero a que todo saliera bien, a aquella sensación.

Una imprevista contracción nerviosa desvía, tan pronto como el caballero de Acuario concluye esta última frase, el líquido que se deslizaba por mi faringe hacia las restantes secciones del tubo respiratorio, en lugar del mucho más seguro esófago. Toso sin cesar en un intento por encauzar el vodka a su destino correcto, o expulsarlo. Cuando por fin me recompongo, vuelvo mi mirada, totalmente incrédula, hacia los azulados ojos de Camus que, abochornados, me evaden. Después de todo, sí era un bicho raro…

- ¿A que saliera bien? – Silencio culpable, con razón toda la razón del mundo. – Dame un segundo… ¿Mentiste a Milo (porque no hay más que verte ahora, además de tu comportamiento durante estas dos semanas, para darse cuenta de que eso de "no ir tan en serio" no te lo crees ni tú) porque tenías miedo de que os fuera bien?

- ¿Milo? - Ahora es él quien me observa extrañado. Sin duda, trata de evadir la respuesta – No estoy hablando de él…

- ¿Ah, no? – Sacude la cabeza, al borde de una sonrisa que reprime ante mi desconcertada, y a un tiempo indignada expresión.

- Recuerda que prometiste no contar esto a nadie. Aunque ya no haya nada que hacer, si alguien más se entera Shura me matará.


	2. El centauro

_**2. El centauro**_

- ¡Joder, si es que cuantas más rodeos le doy, más estúpido me siento! – Sin dejar de caminar nerviosamente en círculos por todo mi estudio, lo que comienza a enervarme, el caballero de Capricornio redunda por enésima vez en el monotema que parece abarcar todo su universo desde hace dos semanas. Si no lo considerara prácticamente como a un segundo hermano menor, ya lo habría enviado a hacer puñetas desde hace casi el mismo tiempo.

- Shura - después de media hora en silencio, soportando estoicamente todo un aguacero de imprecaciones contra el caballero de Acuario, me decido a hablar. Me observa, expectante -, vas a terminar por horadar un surco en mi habitación.

- ¿Qué¡No estoy de humor para bromas estúpidas, Aioros, hablo en serio!

- Tan sólo pretendía quitar un poco de hierro al asunto. –justifico mi pequeña broma, que no parece haberle resultado muy graciosa. En fin, tendré que repetirle lo que ya desde hace varios días viene siendo una constante- Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces. Si terminó¿Por qué no lo dejas correr de una vez? Han pasado ya dos semanas.

- Eso es fácil de decir para ti. ¿Cuántos años lleváis vosotros dos juntos? Nunca habéis tenido problemas - recapacita estas últimas palabras tan pronto salen de su boca, y antes de que sea yo quien le impela a ello, es él mismo quien rectifica, avergonzado y entristecido. – Bueno, casi… Lo siento, Aioros, hablé sin pensar.

Al igual que Saga, todavía se culpa por lo sucedido hace trece años, pese a que ya he perdonado a ambos, por activa y por pasiva. No obstante, prefiero omitir cualquier alusión a ese tema, no es un recuerdo agradable.

- No pasa nada… - por fin se detiene, más calmado en apariencia, aunque intuyo que, bajo su expresión ahora de serenidad, oculta la culpabilidad por su reciente salida de tono y el dolor por el rechazo del caballero de Acuario. Toma una silla aledaña, y le da la vuelta, hasta dejar el respaldo delante. Se sienta, recostando en éste su torso, y desliza su mano por sus cabellos. Permanecemos durante el transcurso de unos cuantos minutos en un incómodo silencio, él con expresión mustia, la mía grave, aunque curiosa. Finalmente, son sus labios quienes rompen con la enmudecida elipsis que inunda todo de una molesta tensión.

- No lo entiendo, Aioros…

- ¿El qué?

- Nada de lo ocurrido. Hay varias cosas que no cuadran en la actitud de Camus. – ahí vuelve otra vez.

- ¿Por qué? El no mintió, por lo que me has contado. Nunca te dijo nada que pudiera dar a entender que te correspondiera de igual manera. Comprendo que te sientas "estafado" en parte, pero siendo ecuánimes, no tienes motivos fehacientes en el fondo para ello.

- No todo lo que se siente es lo que se dice, del mismo modo que no todo lo que se dice es lo que se siente. Y en ocasiones, a pesar de que generalmente su actitud no era muy diferente a como había sido siempre, parecía…no sé, soltarse. Algo en sus reacciones, su sonrisa, o tal vez la forma en que me miraba. Pero, tan pronto parecía darse cuenta de esto, sus facciones se templaban de nuevo.

- Tal vez eso fuera tan sólo lo que tú creías, o querías, ver.

- Es posible. Quizás, aunque no di mucha importancia al hecho de que no manifestara su afecto abiertamente (ya sabes que tampoco yo soy precisamente un dechado de efusividad), sí me hubiera gustado una reacción así.

Su rostro se reviste de un ropaje melancólico, anhelante. El enfado por la impresión del desengaño cede ante la tristeza de la ausencia del caballero francés. Debo confesarme impresionado por mi compañero, a quien tan bien creía conocer. Nunca antes lo vi tan afectado por nada, con la excepción de nuestro primer encuentro cara a cara tras ser resucitados. Aunque, en justicia, tampoco antes de todo este affaire me había confesado que hubiera sentido interés por nadie, allende la simple amistad. Máxime hacia otro hombre, aunque siempre fue tolerante, y en extremo respetuoso, hacia mi relación con Saga. Y, ahora de pronto, en poco más de un mes, enamorado, correspondido y rechazado. Así parece tan vulnerable…Me recuerda a cuando llegó al Santuario, apenas un chiquillo, huérfano y procedente de muy lejos. ¡Pobre!

- Ahora que lo pienso, si realmente tan sólo hubiera sentido deseo a nivel sexual, lo habría dejado bien claro desde el comienzo¿no? Tampoco hubiéramos pasado prácticamente todos los días juntos, a solas. – Un pequeño brillo de ilusión o, para ser más precisos, "de ingenuidad", destella en sus violáceos iris.

- También sois, o bueno, erais, amigos¿no? A no ser que estuvieseis todo el tiempo en la cama, o paseando por el campo agarrados de la mano, no veo qué tiene de anormal. Y el primer día, si no recuerdo mal y no me has ocultado nada, lo único que le dijiste era que te gustaba. Pudo interpretarlo como mera atracción física. – Un nuevo golpe de realidad lo devuelve a tierra, aunque percibo nuevos atisbos de irritabilidad.

- Le dije que me gustaba, sí …después de haber admitido, largo y tendido, que me sentía confundido al verle, me ponía nervioso, y que dudaba si lo que sentía era algo "correcto" entre caballeros, no te lo tomes a mal. No sé, lo veo más profundo que un simple calentón.

- Aun así – me empeño en llevarle la contraria, no por hacerle rabiar, como debe estar interpretando, sino por hacerle ver que tal vez sea él mismo el responsable de su desengaño. -, sigo pensando que toda esa confesión puede hacer referencia igualmente a "un simple calentón", como tú dices, pero condicionado por unas hipotéticas consecuencias posteriores, puesto que existía ya una relación de amistad previa. Existen todavía muchos prejuicios acerca de la atracción entre personas del mismo sexo. – Esboza una mueca desdeñosa, para acabar por asentir de mala gana, aún receloso.

- ¿Tú crees? – Respondo con una leve flexión de mi cuello, ratificando todo lo que hasta ahora le he comentado. Una sonrisa a medio camino entre triste e irónica surca su rostro. – Sí…tendrás razón como de costumbre, Aioros. Pero esto me supera¿sabes? Jamás creí que sentiría algo así, tan increíble, por nadie, menos aún por otro hombre, y tan pronto llega, se esfuma. Es injusto...

Claro que es injusto. Aunque puedo considerarme enormemente afortunado en cierto modo, sé que los senderos por los que por vez primera discurre el enamorado caballero de Capricornio son abruptos y tortuosos, aun para alguien experimentado. En ocasiones, incluso, poco importa cuántas precauciones se tomen para evitar el tropezar: simplemente sucede; eso cuando no te desvías por completo de la senda, precipitándote hacia los insondables abismos adyacentes que se apuestan a uno y otro lado del camino. Pero ¿qué puedo decirle?

- Ya… - Vaya, no es que coincida exactamente con la imagen de un grandioso, convincente discurso que tenía en mente. – De todas formas, aunque te puedas sentir dolido todavía, deberías pasar página ya¿no?

- Sí…Supongo que se me acabará pasando después de una temporada. No tiene mucho sentido estar lamentándose por algo que no tiene remedio. Y, antes que a ninguna otra cosa, nos debemos a Atenea: no puedo permitirme el limitarme a estar aquí, quejándome y autocompadeciéndome. - Aquí tenemos una vez más al Shura de siempre, por encima de todo orgulloso y férreo protector de la diosa. – Aunque, por el momento…duele, no puedo evitarlo.

…O no tanto.

- Oye, si albergas tantas dudas¿por qué no has intentado hablar con Camus, pedirle explicaciones y despejarlas así definitivamente?

- ¿Qué¿Y que piense que estoy colado por él hasta el punto de arrastrarme hasta su templo y sollozarle que vuelva? –Tampoco es que me refiriese exactamente a algo así. Ahora es el ego del caballero que blande Excalibur quien habla por sus labios. -Ni hablar, de ninguna manera pienso rebajar más mi orgullo, ya ha sido suficientemente pisoteado. Si alguien tiene que dar explicaciones, debería ser él, en efecto, pero no porque yo se lo pida.

- Pero si eres tú el que lleva dos semanas monopolizado por suposiciones del estilo "a lo mejor es que…" y justificando imposibles, cuando no estás directamente furioso, quejándote de haber sido una pobre víctima, o de sentirse estafado.

- En el fondo, lo soy. – Volvemos a las mismas, tengo la sensación de que cada vez que sale a colación el asunto de Camus, acabamos inmersos en una especie de espiral. En semejantes circunstancias, un bufido se hace inevitable, preludio de una exasperación que se abre ya camino en mí. Comienza a dolerme la cabeza. ¿Cómo podemos llegar a ser de un instante para otro tan complicados, tan contradictorios, o viceversa?

- Vamos a ver, Shura. – Del mismo modo en que una laboriosa hormiga recolectaría grano para el invierno, hago acopio de paciencia, antes de continuar con un nuevo, aunque intuyo fútil, esfuerzo por hacerle entrar en razón y decantarse por una u otra opción: bien olvidarse del pelirrojo francés, o bien aclarar sus recelos de forma definitiva, lo que probablemente desemboque en lo primero. – Piensa en lo último que has dicho. Aunque, como arguyes, seas la "víctima" de un trato cruel y despiadado…

- No me estás tomando en serio¿verdad? – la condescendencia presente en mis palabras le irritan, considerando que le estoy tratando como un niño. Y no se equivoca: le doy el trato que en estos momentos merece.

- Claro que sí, déjame continuar. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah, vale… aunque, efectivamente, te consideres víctima de un engaño, es tu versión de los hechos, tu palabra contra la suya; e, indudablemente, si él es consciente de haber obrado correctamente y dejar las cosas claras por su parte, no tiene motivo alguno para tener que acudir a ti y dar explicaciones. Es decir, si puede decirse que existe alguien interesado en despejar ciertas incógnitas, ése eres tú y no otro.

Abre la boca para replicar pero, malhumorado, opta por guardar silencio. Yo ya no puedo hacer mucho más. Estar ahí, cuando me necesite, claro. Pero no sé ya cómo aconsejarle, qué decirle. Por el contrario, estoy cada vez más convencido de que corresponde a él, a lo sumo a ellos dos, el zanjar el tema sin necesidad de intermediarios. Me mira, y su molestia parece haber remitido, reemplazada por una cierta empatía.

- Debes estar ya harto¿no es así? – sonríe ahora. Se lleva a la nuca ambas manos, a la vez que inclina la silla hacia atrás. – No me extraña…También pensaría lo mismo que tú de ser distinto el contexto, y otros los protagonistas.

- No importa. Nadie nos prepara para estas cosas, siempre es bueno poder contar con el apoyo de alguien…aunque ese infeliz termine desquiciado.

- ¡Vaya que sí¿Quién me iba a decir, hace unos años, que acabaría actuando como un caprichoso adolescente enamorado¡Y de un francés, para más señas! – Ahora ya bromea, por fin, sacando a relucir la supuesta y tópica rivalidad existente entre España y Francia, sus respectivos países de origen. Después de balancearse en la silla durante unos minutos, a modo de mecedora, detiene su armónico vaivén, para a continuación levantarse. Estira su espalda, para desentumecer los músculos, y comienza a caminar hacia la salida. – Bueno, ya he sido suficientemente pesado por hoy. Volveré a mi templo, a seguir devanándome los sesos.

- No pienses mucho, o se derretirán…Y sabes que puedes ser todo lo pesado que quieras, mi templo está siempre abierto para ti.

- Gracias por todo, Aioros. – Ya bajo el umbral de la puerta, desaparece. Espero que acabe aclarándose de una vez, por su bien, y el mío propio.


	3. La urna sagrada

**_3. La urna sagrada_**

Una vez repuesto de su sorpresa ante la revelación de la identidad de mi reciente… _partenaire_, la lógica reprobación por mi medroso proceder no se hizo esperar por parte del caballero de Piscis. Aún hoy, tres días después de la conversación en su templo, las duras palabras de Afrodita resuenan en mi mente y, testarudas, se esfuerzan en regresar una y otra vez, por más que me empeñe en desecharlas, junto al recuerdo de todas las vivencias de este último mes.

_-Perdona que te lo diga, Camus: con el debido respeto, lo que me acabas de contar me parece propio del mayor de los necios. ¿Miedo a ser feliz¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo…¿No fue precisamente con tal fin por lo que nos resucitó Atenea? Y, por si el privilegio fuera poco, se te presenta una oportunidad preciosa para ello, un privilegio que seguramente esté al alcance de muy pocos¡y la desperdicias, rehuyéndola por un motivo indiscutiblemente estúpido¡Jamás había escuchado algo tan absurdo, tan…tan cobarde! Jamás hubiera esperado una reacción así de nadie. Y de ti, todavía menos._

No pude contradecirle entonces, ni tampoco ahora sería capaz de oponer objeción alguna; sabía…sé, que todas y cada una de sus palabras eran certeras como dardos, y certeras como dardos se clavan todavía en mis tímpanos, el dolor extendiéndose por todo mi sistema nervioso, para alcanzar su punto álgido en el centro de mi pecho.

Y, con todo, el efecto de las mismas se queda en un irrisorio hormigueo si lo comparamos con lo que siento cada vez que pongo en una balanza lo que tuve y desperdicié con lo que ahora tengo: nada. O no, miento: "seguridad", "control"... ¿no era acaso lo que quería¿No fue por eso por lo que engañé a Shura, y engañándome a un tiempo también a mí mismo? Debería, pues, estar satisfecho. ¿En verdad lo estoy? No, en absoluto. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Tan sólo un inmenso vacío abarca, absorbiendo todo a su paso como un agujero negro la materia circundante, mi estado de ánimo actual. Es más, si en efecto ahora puedo hacer gala de tal control sobre mi propia vida¿por qué demonios estoy temblando, devorado por tan desagradable desasosiego?

Un timbrazo salvador, avisando de que al fin el café está preparado, interrumpe en mejor momento que nunca el hilo de mis pensamientos, últimamente demasiado centrados para mi gusto en torno a unos ya repetitivos contenidos, y con indeseables efectos secundarios, como jaquecas, ataques de ansiedad, taquicardias o, fundamentalmente, arrepentimiento.

Cualquiera podría pensar, y supondría bien de no conocerme en profundidad, que la aromática bebida que ahora desciende en cascada hacia el vaso, lejos de constituir precisamente un remedio eficaz para mi actual estado de nerviosismo, supone por el contrario una especie de catalizador de los mismos. En cambio, por alguna extraña razón, la cafeína surte en mí la reacción inversa, diría que me relaja incluso. Persiguiendo esto último como objetivo a un plazo inmediato, llevo el vaso a mis labios, inclinándolo los grados justos como para que la gravedad entre en acción, deslizando el café hasta mi boca, y lo sorbo con lentitud, concentrándome en su amargo sabor, que trae consigo una cierta calma. Realmente necesitaba algo así…

Más tranquilo ahora, decido, dado que es ya demasiado tarde como para acudir a entrenar al estadio o al gimnasio, permanecer en mi templo y practicar técnicas de control del cosmos vía concentración…es decir, en resumidas cuentas, meditar.

Sentado de rodillas y apoyado en los talones, dejo que mi mente, una vez se encuentra completamente en blanco, desposeída de todo pensamiento superfluo, campe durante unos instantes en libertad, acentuando mi recién adquirido estado relajado. A continuación, reacomodándome en el suelo en una posición más confortable, la obligo a centrarse y concentrar en un único punto, el volumen de aire existente entre mis dos palmas abiertas, el cosmos presente en cada uno de mis átomos. Una vez logrado este primer objetivo, lo manipulo, moldeándolo en diversas formas, principalmente como moléculas de agua. Un esfuerzo más, y consigo ralentizar la velocidad electrónica de los átomos que las forman, hasta lograr solidificar ese agua en hielo.

Persisto en tales ejercicios, rutinarios ya después de varios años de perfeccionamiento, y que, de hecho, podría haber ejecutado aun sonámbulo y saltando a la pata coja, pero que resultan de incalculable valor a la hora de despejar mi espíritu. Cuando por fin considero satisfecha esta meta, me echo hacia atrás, tumbándome sobre la esterilla que impide mi contacto con el suelo, tan helado, valga la redundancia, como el propio hielo que he generado de la nada.

Durante unos minutos, la elevada –y monótona- bóveda semiesférica del templo de Acuario es lo único que capta mi atención. Hasta que, obedeciendo no sé muy bien a qué, sobreviene un nuevo recuerdo de la conversación (aunque sería más correcto calificarla de monólogo) con Afrodita, una vez la tormenta de improperios hubo cesado.

_- Aunque sigo pensando que es responsabilidad tuya que te encuentres en esta situación, y en el fondo, te lo mereces… ¡por Atenea! "Miedo a que me fuera bien"…Todavía me cuesta imaginarlo; en fin, que por más que te lo hayas buscado tú solo, eres amigo mío, y no me gusta verte así. Además, últimamente Shura está de muy mal humor y va a terminar por causar una calamidad en los entrenamientos. Verás, casualmente una extraña conjunción astrológica coincide con el centro geométrico de Piscis hoy, y a cambio me ha sido revelada una panacea universal para todos los problemas, y en particular, el tuyo¿Has probado a hablar con él y contarle la verdad?_

_- …_

_- Ah, claro, que te asusta que pueda arreglarse todo. En serio, Camus, si hubieras tomado la decisión correcta, y no hablo de "correcta" en términos absolutos, sino de la más beneficiosa para ti mismo, no tendrías tantos remordimientos, o te habrías pasado dos semanas encerrado, vagando por Acuario como alma en pena, y, desde luego, no lucirías esas horribles ojeras. También conozco a Shura, su orgullo, y el mal genio que puede llegar a gastar, así que no auguro que tengas un éxito rotundo…quizás incluso sea ya demasiado tarde, pero si no corres ese riesgo ahora, puede que termines arrepintiéndote toda la vida. Haz lo que quieras, pero por favor, piensa en lo que te estoy diciendo._

Hablar con Shura…No sabría ni por dónde empezar. Eso contando con que quisiera al menos recibirme, que lo dudo. Todavía recuerdo sus últimas palabras, cargadas de rencor, emplazándome a nunca más cruzarme con él, exceptuando lo estrictamente relativo a nuestras respectivas posiciones. Y, aún más que sus palabras, su mirada rebosante de cólera, tan distintas, tanto ésta como aquéllas, a las de escasa media hora antes. Dioses, no podría soportar encarar sus ojos así de nuevo.

Así y todo, si excepcionalmente me diera aunque sólo fuera un minuto para explicarle¿qué le diría¿Con qué derecho podría reclamarle su perdón, y ya tentando a la suerte, una segunda oportunidad? Puedo imaginarme su reacción al dedillo: no que fuera a emplear Excalibur, ataque sumamente desproporcionado en el contexto que nos atañe; mas, sin embargo, de mucha mayor intensidad resultaría el daño de su inequívoco rechazo.

En mi búsqueda por hallar razones adicionales que cuestionen la veracidad de las palabras de Afrodita para permitirme así el dudoso privilegio de continuar revolcándome en mi propio estiércol, encuentro dos más: en primer lugar…no deja de resultar deshonroso tener que arrastrarme e implorar perdón, aunque sea, como en este caso, mi obligación moral; en segundo,…estoy de nuevo aterrado: no sólo a la posibilidad de recuperar lo perdido, como también por precisamente lo contrario.

Definitivamente, no iré… Antes o después el tiempo acabará llevándoselo todo, lo malo…y lo bueno. La expresión avergonzada y temerosa cuando confesó que le gustaba; el primer beso que, durante las milésimas de segundo en que yo permanecía en la inopia, me robó; el fuego que incendiaba mi piel con la sola proximidad de sus manos,… demasiadas cosas.

Iré. ¿Cómo puedo mostrarme tan débil, tan cobarde ante simples sentimientos? He afrontado problemas mucho más trascendentales que una simple discusión con un compañero. Es más, he mantenido disputas tan acaloradas con Shura que ni el resto de los caballeros han osado intervenir. Una más no debería constituir un desafío insalvable…aunque pueda ser la última…

No iré. Ciertamente¿cómo puede alguien caer tan bajo ante simples sentimientos? Lo mejor será que me apresure por olvidar todo, fingiré que nada ha sucedido y el transcurrir de los días, de los meses, acabará por colocar todo en su adecuado emplazamiento. Quizá el trato con el caballero de Capricornio mejore una vez las aguas hayan retornado a su cauce habitual.

Si es que retornan, claro. Eso dificultaría hasta cierto punto la convivencia en las doce casas. Pero, en la medida que somos seres humanos, por más que hayamos nacido bajo un destino extraordinario, sentimos, amamos y odiamos como tales. Así, del mismo modo, no es de extrañar que existan caballeros con los que congenie mejor, otros con los que el trato, por lo general, podría calificarse como de indiferente, y finalmente no falta quien, directamente me provoque un hondo repudio. Indudablemente, aunque me sepa mal, supongo que podría sobrevivir teniendo que "degradar" a un caballero de un grupo a otro. Incluso si se trata de Shura…

¿De Shura? Por Zeus¿cómo puedo ser tan injusto? El caballero de Capricornio no ha hecho nada. Su único error fue enamorarse de alguien como yo y confesarlo abiertamente. ¿Y precisamente por ello debería repudiarlo? Sí, puede que, en esencia, así haya obrado después de todo, sin motivo alguno, más que un terror completamente ilógico. Pero no es tal, ni de lejos, la impresión que el caballero evoca en mí. Lo ecuánime sería justamente lo contrario. Es más, probablemente ya me aborrezca ahora. No lo culpo, está en su derecho.

Iré. Haré frente a mis demonios, y en especial al español de cabellos brunos causa principal de mis recientes y menos recientes quebraderos de cabeza. Se lo debo: merece saber la verdadera razón de mi cobarde desbandada, mucho más miserable que el falso, primitivo interés "estrictamente sexual" que presenté como excusa. Y así, al menos, podrá seguir odiándome sin vivir en un pueril engaño. O¿quién sabe? tal vez,…

Regreso a mi cuarto, decidido, y me cambio de ropa, preparándome para salir de mi Casa. Una vez lo suficientemente presentable como para mostrar mis respetos a un igual, inicio mi salida del templo. Me aposento bajo la misma entrada del mismo, apretados mis puños, como para no dejar escapar mi determinación, que flaquea por momentos, asustada por el desbocado golpeteo de mi corazón latiendo en mi pecho. Sólo un primer paso…los demás llegarán solos.

Sólo un primer paso, luego una sucesión escalones en descenso, y llegaré a Capricornio.

Llegaré a Capricornio, y me encontraré con la imponente, seductora presencia de su Guardián. Sus ojos púrpura, fríos, rezumando rencor.

No iré. Doy media vuelta, y con cada paso de vuelta en el antiguo recinto en que moro, el dichoso músculo cardiaco persiste en latir cada vez con más fuerza, con mayor celeridad, en una pretensión por quebrar el esternón y huir de la jaula ósea impuesta por su anfitrión, que lo avergüenza con cada acción, con cada pensamiento. No me extraña.

De nuevo en Acuario, regreso a mi cuarto con vistas a completar el ciclo y desandar lo andado, y a las sandalias sucede el cinturón en alcanzar el suelo. Me tiendo en la cama donde, por momentos escasos, aunque preciosos ahora que se ven tan lejanos, tan utópicos, la etérea visión del vívido recuerdo de tu cuerpo sudoroso, sonriente, sobre el mío, difuminadas las formas de este último, anega el cuarto, la cama, mi cuerpo, mis ojos…estoy llorando. "Nunca se valora lo que uno tiene hasta que lo pierde". Todo un dogma, sin duda. Porque no es menos cierto que lo he perdido¿verdad? Mis lágrimas, saladas e inusualmente amargas, parecen ratificar tal aseveración.

…

Mis pies, movidos por una extraña voluntad, me han traído a la entrada de Capricornio. Ignoro cuándo o por qué sucedió, pero aquí estoy. Un último paso, y habré entrado en la décima Casa. Su Casa.

He entrado en Su Casa. Vacía…


	4. La cabra montesa

**_4. La cabra montesa_**

Odio a Shaka… Sabía que era prácticamente un novato al ajedrez, y sin embargo se propuso humillarme a base de bien delante de todos. Bueh, ya me cobraré mi venganza en cualquier momento. Al menos he podido desquitarme con Aioria, totalmente lego en el antiquísimo juego de mesa. No ha sido muy honorable, pero, desde luego, ha servido como excelente desahogo. Acabo de cruzar Sagitario, después de departir una animada charla con su anfitrión, centrada en las nulas habilidades de su hermano para el ajedrez, y por fin, me dirijo a mi templo para rematar un día tranquilo.

Definitivamente, me he propuesto dejar correr lo de Camus. Aioros debe de estar en lo cierto: tal vez tan sólo pretendiese pasar un buen rato y yo, cegado por mis propios sentimientos hacia él, lo malinterpreté. No vale la pena seguir derrochando irremplazables neuronas, tiempo y energías. Mejor retener los buenos momentos, y dejar que la vida siga.

Tan pronto pongo un pie en la décima Casa, todo este optimismo, frágil como un castillo de naipes, flaquea tambaleándose ante una repentina, intranquilizante intuición. Si me he determinado finalmente olvidar a Camus¿por qué mi mente me traiciona, creando la ilusión de su cosmos, tan amenazadoramente cercano¿Por qué, no contenta con ello, se ensaña más si cabe, delineando con absoluta precisión cada uno de sus rasgos a medida que me adentro entre las pétreas paredes de la décima Casa, la de Amaltea, de la que se dice amamantó al mismísimo Zeus? Me froto los ojos con la absurda esperanza de que estas ilusiones se desvanezcan, pero tan sólo consigo que los mismos contornos se muestren ahora vagos y difuminados.

- Shura… - El juego se torna ya macabro, y no me hace ninguna gracia. Su cosmos, su imagen, y ahora su voz. Mi propósito de enmienda se va directamente a hacer gárgaras.

Aunque es posible que quizás no sea un engaño de mis sentidos, y realmente sea el caballero de Acuario en persona, frente a mí, su bello rostro aunando sorpresa y turbación, de lo que da fe su cabeza, inclinada tan pronto nuestras miradas se cruzan. ¿En verdad es él? Alucinando o no, opto por responder.

- ¿Camus¿Qué haces aquí? – De tener que atravesar el templo para dirigirse a cualquier otro, quedarse quieto e inmóvil no es precisamente un mecanismo, o un requisito para ello…a algún otro motivo obedecerá su presencia aquí.

- … - recela antes de declarar sus intenciones. Alza sus ojos, de efectos todavía demasiado mesmerizantes. Como el remolino con que Caribdis devolvía al océano el agua engullida, están a punto de provocar un naufragio, atrayendo mi nave hacia sus fauces. Mierda, creí que podría afrontar esto mejor…- ¿Podemos hablar?

No respondo. O, al menos, no con palabras. No de muy buen humor, le hago un simple gesto con la mano, indicándole que me acompañe hacia las cámaras privadas. Ilusión o realidad tangible, escucho perfectamente el golpeteo de sus pasos lentos, como si se arrastraran contra el suelo, a metro y medio de mí.

Llegamos a la cámara principal, que hace las veces de sala de estar, cuando no de improvisado dormitorio. Tomo asiento en un diván, y sigo sus movimientos, análogos a los que yo mismo acabo de ejecutar, expectante por saber qué puede traerle por aquí a hablar conmigo.

- ¿Y bien?

- Verás… Sobre lo que ocurrió "aquel" día… - Oh, vaya… ¿se referirá tal vez al día en que, despreciando una sincera confesión de amor, huyó de mí como si fuera el más repugnante de los leprosos, tras alegar que tan sólo un afán meramente carnal era lo que manteníamos? Tan sólo de recordarlo, cobra definitiva confirmación el hecho de que no he superado absolutamente nada, y todos los buenos propósitos elaborados con ayuda de Aioros quedan en simple papel mojado. Me trago la rabia, que comienza a llevar mi sangre a temperaturas bastante próximas al punto de ebullición. – Quería pedirte perdón…

- Ah, ya veo¿te apetece otro polvo? Pues hoy va a ser que no…creo que me duele la cabeza. – el tono, de indiscutible irritación, le coge por sorpresa. Frunce el ceño y se pone en pie, visiblemente molesto.

- Déjalo, no sé ni para qué he venido. Adios…

Algo en mi interior, tal vez mi conciencia, profiere decenas de insultos simultáneos reprochándome mi reacción, que admito desaforada. Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, y le he atacado con desmedida crueldad. Ah, maldito orgullo…siempre habla más alto, cuando debiera de ser el primero en callar.

Veo virar con un movimiento grácil la cascada escarlata, suspendida en el aire, y alejarse en dirección a la salida. Rápidamente, el "algo" reprobador de segundos atrás me pone en pie y persigue al francés, alcanzándole a pocos metros ya del exterior y reteniéndole afianzando uno de sus brazos con mi mano.

- Camus, espera… - se gira con un tenue temblor, mezcla de frustración e ira convenientemente canalizada, a diferencia de la mía, que si bien no es explosiva, como se podría considerar de, por ejemplo, los arrebatos de Aioria o Death Mask, suele acarrear consecuencias notablemente más serias.

- ¿Por qué? – Se zafa de mi agarre con un movimiento seco y rápido.- He venido a pedir perdón…No merezco recibir un trato así por tu parte, al menos por esa razón. ¿Tratas así también a todos los que imploran tu piedad en combate?

Mi primer instinto es replicarle si está realmente seguro de que no es acreedor de mis rudas palabras. Pero en esta ocasión, por suerte o por desgracia, mi condenado orgullo sale mal parado, y aquel "algo", que no resulta ser más que yo mismo, en un insólito fenómeno de disgregación, es quien toma el control de mis cuerdas vocales.

- Lo siento. Quédate, por favor… - imploro, consciente del doble sentido que en su esencia encierra esta frase. Por eso todavía me duele tanto: sigo tan enamorado como el primer día. Espero al menos no exteriorizarlo tanto, no me agrada la idea de verme tan vulnerable.

Al igual que la mía, su cólera se apacigua. Asiente con una nimia flexión de cuello y permanece inmóvil, esperando a que sea yo el iniciador de la breve marcha de regreso al salón. Repetimos idénticos movimientos a los realizados hará unos minutos, y, como si este incidente no hubiera existido, nos encontramos en el punto de partida. La única diferencia con respecto a entonces, una muda pugna por dirimir cuál de los dos deshará el incómodo silencio que nos acordona.

- Bueno, parece que estamos como al principio. -Es tanta la obviedad de la oración recién pronunciada que ni debería contar.

- Ya… - …y no menos obvio su asentimiento. Será mejor dejarse de tonterías.

- ¿Por qué has venido, Camus?

- Quería disculparme por lo sucedido el…el último día que estuvimos juntos. Te mentí.

- ¿Cómo? - ¿me mintió¿En qué sentido? Comienzo a temerme lo peor.

- Cuando te dije que no sentía lo mismo, que no figuraba en mis planes el que mantuviéramos una relación a ese nivel, y que era más bien sexo sin compromiso.

- Oh¿Eso quiere decir que había alguien más? – me enervo, y conmigo también el vello de mis brazos, encrespándose casi al unísono. Hago un esfuerzo para mantenerme sereno y razonable, al menos hasta haber escuchado lo que me tiene que decir.

-¡Qué¡No, de ninguna manera! – sacude sus manos, dando un mayor énfasis a su negativa. Sus cejas también se han arqueado extrañadas, y alarmadas ante mi cuestión.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Te costará creerlo. La verdad es que -Inspira profundamente, desvía su mirada y juraría que se ha ruborizado. Detalles que apuntan a una grandiosa o, por el contrario, embarazosa revelación. -…me asusté. - ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué? – la pregunta recién formulada en mi mente cobra ahora su manifestación acústica.

- Me entró el pánico al oírte decir "te quiero". – Eso ya lo sé. Cualquiera, al verle salir de la cama a toda velocidad, lo habría deducido sin dedicar más de cinco segundos para planteárselo.

- Pero ¿por qué? – Su respuesta no ha despejado en absoluto incógnita alguna. Por el contrario, no ha hecho sino alentar mi curiosidad. ¿Por qué sintió miedo? Sé que no soy Afrodita, pero no me considero un aborto de la naturaleza. Y tampoco él, o habría huido mucho antes. No sé… quizás se sintiera agobiado, al no sentir exactamente lo mismo, o pudiera temer que la cosa terminara…

- Porque…me sentía feliz.

Me está tomando el pelo.

Hoy me he debido levantar con un cartel pegado a la frente que reza "Riámonos de Shura", porque esto alcanza ya cotas de cachondeo.

- ¿Perdón? – A lo mejor es que he escuchado mal…

- Que me sentía feliz, y me dio miedo. Era la situación la que me controlaba, no al revés…y me aterró. No quise correr riesgos, y huí. –Vale, mis oídos funcionan en plenitud de facultades; luego me está tomando por imbécil.

- Esto es una broma¿no?

- Sé que suena inverosímil. No tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero creí justo decirte la verdad. – Ya, lo creíste justo. ¿Para mí, o para eximirte de remordimientos? Razón tenía al creerme estafado. ¿Son éstas las explicaciones que esperaba recibir?

- ¿Y qué tal, te va todo mejor, ahora que has recobrado ese "control"? - Simulo indolencia y un leve toque cínico, cuando la realidad es bien distinta. Me encuentro entre enojado, perplejo, y decepcionado por la oportunidad perdida para ambos, pero no le haré notar debilidad. Él, por su parte, encorvado, con la cabeza baja, luce también abatido.

- …Me equivoqué. – Tras reconocerlo, lleva su vista al suelo, y adopta un gesto meditabundo, como reflexionando los pros y contras de su próxima información. Cuando por fin ceja en sus disquisiciones, vuelve a alzar su mirada, haciendo notorios esfuerzos por encarar la mía. Tampoco a mí me está resultando fácil el mantenerla. Que no diga lo que me estoy temiendo, por favor…que no lo diga… - Te echo de menos…

Pues lo ha dicho. Y, tan pronto las fatídicas palabras, pronunciadas con su voz agradable y sensual, matizadas con ese acento perteneciente a la vez a todas partes y a ninguna, se hacen eco en mis oídos, una dolorosa opresión, como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en la base del estómago, lacera mi cuerpo y me imposibilita para respirar.

¿Qué hago? No puedo…no debo flaquear. Si nos encontramos en esta situación, ha sido estrictamente responsabilidad suya. Debería ser consecuente con la repercusión de sus actos.

Aunque, como en este caso, la repercusión de sus actos me afecte directamente a mí. No puedo obviar el dolor e ira del desengaño sufrido, ni que, habiéndome mentido una vez, podría hacerlo una segunda. Pero su sola proximidad resulta demasiado perturbadora. Hacer lo que a priori podría considerarse correcto resulta a un tiempo perjudicial, nefasto para mí. ¿Qué puede entonces calificarse en verdad como Lo Correcto?

- Sé que no estoy en posición de exigir nada. – Su seductora, maldita, voz, interrumpe mis cavilaciones, incapacitándome, al menos temporalmente, para tomar una decisión. -Tan sólo quería contarte la verdad. Siento si te he podido causar daño. – Oh, sí, por supuesto que debería sentirlo. Lo hizo hace dos semanas, indirectamente también lo hizo durante estas dos semanas, y no puede hacerse una idea del que me está infligiendo ahora. No consentiré que esto pueda continuar. Me pongo en pie, y me allego a su sillón.

- Vete… - Antes de que sea demasiado tarde, le exhorto a que abandone mi templo. Se acabó. Se ha jugado conmigo, se me ha mentido y por tanto faltado al respeto, y es algo que no debería tolerar, ni siquiera en Camus. Y si para recuperar mi honor debo sacrificar mis deseos, quién sabe si mi felicidad, que así sea. Pero esto, en el fondo, está en clara contradicción con mi propósito de no permitirme sufrir más. ¿Es esto lo correcto?

- Lo entiendo. – Se yergue cabizbajo, el flequillo ocultando sus ojos. No obstante, su cabello no alcanza para ocultar sus labios, el superior mordiendo el inferior, vagamente tembloroso. – Adios…

Con el fin de apoyarse, o tal vez en un último gesto a modo de despedida, roza mi brazo. Insignificante gesto en apariencia, mas elimina, como el paso de un huracán, toda convicción anterior. Ah, mierda…no repetiré su error, me permitiré ser por una vez egoísta, y a un tiempo insensato. Ya será precisamente el tiempo quien nos juzgue.

- Joder¿a quién pretendo engañar? - por segunda ocasión hoy, apreso el brazo del caballero de Acuario, con mucha más fuerza que anteriormente, hasta atraerlo hacia mí. Cuando la distancia entre ambos es ínfima, lo aprisiono completamente en un estrecho abrazo. De espaldas como está en esta posición, no puedo hacer más que besar sus cabellos. Percibo cómo se relaja, tras la tensión lógica ante lo imprevisible de mi reacción, y hace esfuerzos por girar. Aflojo mi agarre con lentitud, sin disimular un cierto recelo ante la posibilidad de que me rehuya una segunda (y, de cumplirse este caso, última, ahora sí) vez. Afortunadamente, no tiene lugar, y pronto me es permitido contemplar una vez más, a escasos centímetros de mí, el seductor rostro del pelirrojo. Éste me devuelve la mirada, igualmente dubitativo, y atisbo nuevamente una chispa de temor. No permitiré que vuelva a suceder.

Para ello, atajando la posibilidad de que escape, vuelvo a sujetarle, suave, tranquilizadoramente, mientras beso sus labios, que llegué a odiar, y que ahora…no, en el fondo ya lo eran incluso antes, me resultan tan imprescindibles como el aire. Tras unos comienzos timoratos, avergonzados incluso, la respuesta de estos gana más confianza, aunque no puedo evitar percatarme de que tirita levemente.

- ¿Aún tienes miedo?

- Sí… - Ahora es él quien se aferra a mis costados, como reforzando, pese a su afirmación, que no huirá esta vez. -, pero ahora a perderte una segunda vez.

- No sucederá... – Le tranquilizo, sin mayor interés en prolongar la conversación, pues ya vuelvo a precisar del adictivo sabor de sus labios. Una amplia sonrisa, trazada en mitad de este segundo beso, aunque sin interrumpirlo, parece garantía suficiente de que, al menos por ahora, lo he logrado. Desearía que dicha garantía fuera permanente. El tiempo dirá…


End file.
